Warriors: Bird Of Shadows
by Light Hidden In Shadows
Summary: A prophecy recieved by a young and hopeful medicine cat apprentice tells of a bird of shadows protecting the clan. Many believe it speaks of Crowspirit, a young warrior with a good heart, that they overlook Ravenkit, who has had many dreams of a raven caught in a storm.


**THUNDERCLAN**

 **LEADER BEESTAR- **ginger tom with with black patches, green eyes

 **DEPUTY** **FLAMEFLIGHT-** dark ginger tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT ARCTICFEET- **long-legged white tom with icy blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, RAINPAW**

 **WARRIORS**

 **DASHSTEP-** long-legged brown she-cat with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FALCONPAW**

 **DOTTEDTALON-** spotted gray tom with green eyes

 **DAPPLEMOON-** silver spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **BIRDCHASER-** small brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **ASPENHEART-** gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **ASHSTRIKE-** pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ACORNPAW**

 **CROWSPIRIT-** black she-cat with yellow eyes

 **ROCKSTORM-** large dark gray tom with green eyes

 **HAWKSTREAK-** dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **JOLTHEART-** pale ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

 **FROSTEYES-** pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **DUCKCLAW-** dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **BLUE** **PAW-** blue-gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **RAINPAW-** gray spotted tom with pine-green eyes

 **FALCONPAW-** brown-and-white patched she-cat with amber eyes

 **ACORNPAW-** small brown tom with yellow eyes

 **GRAYPAW-** gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **QUEENS**

 **HONEYSTRIPE-** golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birdchaser's kits, Foamkit (pale gray tabby tom with green eyes) Ravenkit (black she-kit with amber eyes), and Badgerkit (black-and-white tom with yellow eyes)

 **SUNWING-** dappled ginger she-cat with green eyes, expecting Ashstrike's kits

 **ELDERS**

 **EBONYLEAF-** black she-cat with dark green eyes

 **GOOSEFLIGHT-** patched-gray tom with yellow eyes

 **WINDCLAN**

 **LEADER FUZZYSTAR- **fluffy white she-cat with blue eyes

 **DEPUTY DUSTWHISKER- **long-whiskered brown tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ANTPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT DEERTHORN- **brown she-cat with white patches, yellow eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **CRICKETWING-** ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, MISTPAW**

 **CLOUDCLAW-** fluffy gray-and-white tom with green eyes

 **FEATHERSIGHT-** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **CRAGHEART-** dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **FALCONGAZE-** pale brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **ASHENSTRIPE-** pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE,** **BLACKPAW**

 **GOLDENFIRE** pale golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **DUSKSTORM-** gray-and-ginger tom with yellow eyes

 **FLOWERSHADOW-** dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **ICEWIND-** white tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BLAZEPAW**

 **AMBERHAWK-** dark ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **FANGPATH-** long-fanged black tom with yellow eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **ANTPAW-** small brown she-cat with green eyes

 **MISTPAW-** blue-gray tom with steely blue eyes

 **BLACKPAW-** black tom with amber eyes

 **BLAZEPAW-** pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **ELDERS**

 **ASPENFUR-** dappled gray tom with green eyes

 **IVORYFLOWER-** once-beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **HAREHEART-** long-legged brown tom with yellow eyes

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **LEADER BEACHSTAR- **pale ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY BROOKTALON- **blue-gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, FISHPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT STREAMSTREAK- **silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, TALLPAW**

 **WARRIORS**

 **SNOWPELT-** pure white tom with icy blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, MELTEDPAW**

 **WILLOWFROST-** gray-and-white she-cat with icy blue eyes

 **RIPPLESPOTS-** white tom with black patches, green eyes

 **PIKELEAP-** black she-cat with amber eyes

 **WEEDSTREAM-** pale gray, almost white, tom with yellow eyes

 **LIGHTPOOL-** pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, HERONPAW**

 **SKYSHADE-** gray tom with green eyes

 **STREAKHEART-** dark gray she-cat with lighter stripes, yellow eyes

 **WATER** **FUR-** blue-gray tom with pale green eyes

 **DAWNBLOSSOM-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SANDPAW**

 **FLAKESPOTS-** white tom with black flecks, yellow eyes

 **LILYFALL-** fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **FISHPAW-** pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **TALLPAW-** large white she-cat with blue eyes

 **MELTEDPAW-** ginger-and-white patched tom with bluish-green eyes

 **HERONPAW-** spotted gray she-cat with green eyes

 **SANDPAW-** sandy-brown tom with yellow eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **LEADER FIRESTAR- **ginger tom with green eyes

 **DEPUTY ****BARKSLASH-** dark brown tom with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BERRYPAW**

 **MEDICINE CAT HOLLOWSTREAM- **gray-and-ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **WARRIORS**

 **HURRICANEBIRD-** dark gray-and-white tom with dark blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, CREAMPAW**

 **DRIZZLECLOUD-** white she-cat with black streaks, green eyes

 **LARCHFLAME-** brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **ICESPIRIT-** pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **FOXSOUL-** dark ginger tom with dark green eyes

 **DEWNETTLE-** black she-cat with pale green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, CEDARPAW**

 **FROGBLAZE-** spotted gray tom with yellow eyes

 **GLOWSONG-** beautiful bright ginger she-cat with green eyes

 **FROZENRIVER-** blue-gray-and-white tom with green eyes

 **BLAZINGTALON-** dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, HOLLYPAW**

 **JAYSTORM-** pale gray tabby tom with green eyes

 **ECHOSCRATCH-** silver-and-white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICES**

 **BERRYPAW-** cream-and-brown tom with yellow eyes

 **CREAMPAW-** cream tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **CEDARPAW-** black tom with amber eyes

 **HOLLYPAW-** black she-cat with leaf-green eyes

 **QUEENS**

 **BURNFUR-** ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Frogblaze's kits, Fernkit (brown tabby she-cat with green eyes) andGlidingkit (dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

 **PROLOGUE**

The dark, seemingly endless night sky stretched over two cats' heads. "We are almost there, Rainpaw." The white tom meowed calmly.

The gray spotted cat nodded, slipping into step with his mentor. "I can't wait to see the Moon Pool!" He meowed excitedly. "Will I meet our ancestors, Arciticfeet?" He asked.

"Of course, Rainpaw. If Starclan accepts you, then they will see you." The white tom meowed softly. He stopped. "We are here." Rainpaw raised his head, looking down into the moon-drenched pool of water.

"It's amazing!" He meowed excitedly. He raced down the stone walkway, his paws slipping into old dents in the ground, and his mentor hot on his heels, long legs taling long strides.

"We were wondering how long you would be." A brown-and-white she-cat snorted.

"I have a new apprentice, Deerthorn." Arcticfeet meowed. "Rainpaw had a _lot_ of questions."

A large white she-cat nodded. "I remember when I first came, I kept bugging Streamstreak about StarClan." She gestured to a silver tabby she-cat.

"Can we just get this over with?" A gray-and-ginger she-cat hissed.

"Calm down, Hollowstream." Streamstreak laughed. "But, you're right, we need to get going. The night won't last forever."

Arcticfeet gestured for Rainpaw to lie down next to him. "Cats of StarClan, I ask you to look down on this apprentice. He has decided to take the path of a medicine cat." Rainpaw let out a shaky breath.

"Rainpaw, is it your wish to follow our code, to be beyond the borders, and to heal and serve our clan, and to be beyond any conflict and strife?" He meowed.

The moon dappled Rainpaw's pelt as he stared at Silverpelt above his head. He turned his head towards his mentor, his pine-green eyes reflecting the light of the moon. "I do."

"Then, Rainpaw, may our ancestors welcome you with open paws." Arcticfeet touched his nose to Rainpaw's.

"Rainpaw! Rainpaw! Rainpaw! Rainpaw!" The other medicine cats cheer into the endless sky.

Rainpaw sighed as he bent his head to touch the water. It was ice-cold. He did not flinch away. A bright light seemed to fill his entire being, and he opened his eyes.

He was in a beautiful field of flowers. The scents hit the young tom's nose instantly. He raised his head, finding himself greeted by a flame-colored tom with piercing green eyes looking down at him. Rainpaw instantly sat up, bowing his head. "F-F-Firestar, it's an honor..." He meowed.

"it is alright, young Rainpaw." Firestar chuckled as he placed his flaming tail on his spine. "I have a prophecy for you."

"M-M-Me?" Rainpaw stammered. "Why not Arcticfeet or Beestar?"

"Because you need to guide this prophecy yourself." Firestar nodded. " _Find the bird of shadow destined to protect and defend these clans for as long as they can against the rising storm._ "

Rainpaw knew that was all the information he was going to get. _StarClan gets more vauge every prophecy_. He had overheard Arcticfeet complain to Beestar about that fact. "Thank you, Firestar for trusting me with this prophecy."

"You are welcome, Rainpaw, and welcome to the life of a medicine cat." Firestar dipped his head as the world around them faded into shadow. He jolted awake in a start, a smile dancing across his face.

"Good dream?" Arcticfeet asked. Rainpaw only nodded. _I received my first prophecy!_


End file.
